This invention relates generally to the packaging of moist or greasy substances intended for application to the body and other articles and to the application of such substances.
Generally, moist and/or greasy substances intended for application to the body and other articles, such as tanning oil, cosmetic and nail polish remover, shoe polish and the like, are packaged in bottles or tubes. Such substances are dispensed either directly onto the body or articles and spread over the desired body or articles region by hand or onto a cotton or gauze pad or like applicator which is then rubbed on the body or article by hand. In either case, the substance must then be wiped or washed from the user's hand. In the case where the substance is to be applied when the user is at a remote location, it is often inconvenient for the user to carry the bottle or tube containing the substance with him. For example, a sun bather at the beach may forget to take his or her bottle of tanning oil or lotion. Moreover, small amounts of the tanning lotion may spill onto the outer surface of the bottle requiring that the bottle be kept separate from other articles carried by the user. Of course, the user's hands become oily or greasy from application of the tanning substance to the body.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a package for moist and greasy substances to be applied to the body or other articles which also functions as an applicator for the substance in a manner such that the substance only comes into contact with the region of the body or article to which application is desired and will not, for example, contact the hands of the user during application.